Ma vie c'est la tienne
by Cotale
Summary: un Edward et une bella voisin tous deux contre le monde!Tous humain
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fic donc si jamais vous voulez me donner des conseils, ils seront les bienvenues.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier! **

**POV Bella **

Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 21 ans et je commence le collège dans trois jours. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon déménagement officiel à Seattle, dans un magnifique studio. Mon père était réticent, il voulait que je reste avec lui, à Forks.

- Reste avec moi Bella, je te promets d'être plus présent.

- Charlie, on en a déjà parlé plein de fois, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, je veux mon indépendance, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Il a tout de même accepté. Donc, me voici dans mon nouveau studio. Il y a des boîtes un peu partout, c'est disons… bordélique.

- Comment je suis censée ranger tout ça? pensais-je.

J'allais prendre une boîte quand quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Je décidai de garder ma boîte dans mes bras et de crier :

- Qui est là? ai-je demander.

Aucune réponse. Peut-être que c'était Charlie, qui avait oublié quelque chose. Je me suis dirigée en vitesse vers la porte, pour répondre à mon visiteur. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ce n'était pas Charlie que j'y trouvais, mais un magnifique adonis aux cheveux désordonnés. Comment je suis censé ne pas baver devant lui? Soudain, je fus dérangée dans ma contemplation, par une voix sexy.

- Hum, hum! Euh... je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais mon téléphone est en panne et j'ai un appel urgent à faire.

- Euh! Oui, oui, entrez ! dis-je en reculant.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là, que je réalisais que je faisais une erreur. Je venais de reculer dans une gigantesque pile de boîtes, ce qui causa leur chute et ma chute qui, soit dit en passant, a été douloureuse pour mon égo.

- Ô mon dieu, est-ce que ça va?

- Eh oui désolée, je suis un désastre ambulant.

- Donne-moi ta main...?

- Bella, je me nomme Bella et toi?

- Enchanté, moi c'est Edward, répondit-il. Je me relevais et lui tendis le téléphone pour qu'il puisse faire son appel.

- Merci Bella, ça ne sera pas long.

Et il sortit dans le couloir avec mon téléphone que je vais surement l'encadrer sur le manteau de ma cheminée.

**POV Edward **

Je n'en reviens toujours pas! Wow! Ma voisine est une déesse! Un appel à la luxure et moi le seul moyen que je trouve pour lui parler, c'est de lui dire que j'ai une panne de téléphone! P.a.t.h.é.t.i.q.u.e. J'aurai peut-être dû lui emprunter du sucre tant que j'y étais ! Maintenant j'appelle qui, moi? Sûrement pas Alice! Elle est pire que le lapin de la publicité d'énergizer. J'étais en train de faire les cents pas dans le couloir.

- Bon Edward, ressaisis-toi! me dis-je. Vas lui porter ce foutu téléphone et propose lui ton aide pour défaire ses cartons.

Je me dirigeai donc, vers son appartement avant de cogner contre le bois de sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement.

- T'as terminé? me demanda Bella.

- Euh! Oui. Merci. Dis est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour tes cartons?

- Et bien oui, mais je ne voudrais pas ambitionner.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui te le propose. Je suis sans aucun doute la personne la plus sympathique de ce bloc mis à part toi.

- D'accord! Euh! Je m'apprêtais à dîner, tu veux manger? me proposa Bella.

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé, merci.

- Tu veux entrer? chuchota Bella, ses joues rougies à ce moment là.

C'est sur cette phrase que je suis entré chez Bella et que j'ai eu la meilleure journée

de ma vie.

*** Quelques semaines plus tard***

Bella et moi étions assis dans le salon entrain de discuter de nos vies respectives. J'avoue que j'ai une vie beaucoup plus mouvementée que celle de Bella, elle semble timide, mais peut-être pas. Je trouve ses rougissements mignons. Je crois que les sujets où l'on parle de sexe la gène. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être lui demander?

- Alors euh... Bella dis-moi as-tu-un-petit-ami? Baragouinais-je.

- Pardon? me dit-elle incertaine.

- Je me demandais si tu avais un petit ami?

- J'avais un copain au lycée de Forks, une amourette.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

Tout de suite, je me demandais bien si cette amourette, comme elle disait, avait été bien avancée. - Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? pensais-je.

Un silence s'était installé dans le salon et ce à cause de mes questions ridicules!

Bella avait les joues rougies, est-ce que c'est moi qui cause ça? Mon dieu qu'elle est sexy quand elle rougit. Elle va causer ma mort.

- Et toi? chuchota Bella.

Ça y est, elle me pose la dite question. Comment lui expliquer que je suis en quelque sorte le playboy de ces dames?

- Et, bien rien de très, très sérieux là! Quelques unes de passage.

- Ah bon? Tu ... tu couches avec elles et puis tu t'en débarrasses? Elle avait chuchoté le dernier mot.

- Eh...eh oui pas toi? demandais-je pour esquiver son regard.

- Bon dieu non ! Tu me prends pour qui? cria-t-elle.

- Bien je n'en sais rien moi! Tu rougies toujours quand je veux en parler et tu détournes mes réponses.

- C'est que...que je l'ai jamais fait !

- T'as quoi? JAMAIS! dis-je surpris.

- Non bon, ça va, hein? Faut pas en faire un plat, c'est pour ça que j'te l'ai pas dit, idiot!

- Désolé ça m'a juste surpris! T'es tellement... Wow, je comprends pas. dis-je encore sur le choc.

- Ca t'en prend pas gros pour devenir bizarre, toi! ria-t-elle.

- Ok je peux comprendre que tu l'aies pas encore fait, mais dis-moi?

Elle me regardait avec un regard vraiment inquiet, je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ma question.

- Non... même pas! Pas besoin de me le demander.

- Alors là je ne comprends pas!

**POV Bella **

Non, mais pour qui il se prenait? On vient tout juste de faire connaissance lui et moi et déjà, il me demandait si je me touchais! Il ne manque pas de culot, celui là! Je dois avouer que je le trouve hyper, méga sexy. Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée! 21 ans et... Arh! laissez tomber.

- Bella, ne sois pas fâchée! me supplia-t-il.

- Tu te rend compte que tu me connais depuis seulement trois semaines?

- Je suis curieux! Ton petit copain là...

- Jacob!

- Il ne t'a jamais… tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais la réponse c'est non ! répondis-je.

Avec Jacob, nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que la première base et il n'y en a que quatre. Pourquoi vous vous dites ? Parce que monsieur, Jacob, était obsédé par ça et pas moi. Moi, je veux l'amour le vrai. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'ai entendu la question!

- Bella? T'as été jusqu'à quelle base avec Jacob? Pas juste la première?

- Si on peut appeler ça, la première base! répondis-je avec sérieux et sincérité.

- Si tu veux, j'te montre la première base? Aller quoi, fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te manger! rigola Edward.

Aller Bella, un peu de spontanéité! Saute sur l'occasion. me cria ma conscience, tu le trouve séduisant et lui aussi 1 + 1 = 2!

- D'accord! acceptais-je.

- Tes sérieuse? me demanda-t-il.

- Eh... bien, pourquoi pas? Tu sais…si t'as pas envie tu n'es pas obligé, dis-je gèné d'avoir dit oui.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste surpris!

- Ah! Euh…ok! dis-je.

- Je vais t'apprendre, tu verras. Attend je reviens. me dit-il.

Donc, j'attendis

Wow! Mais qu'est qui me prend ? Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'Edward est parti, je ne sais où! Pourquoi il est parti d'abord ? Pourquoi j'ai dis oui? Pourquoi je suis toute excitée de tester la première base avec Edward ? Ca fait seulement 3 semaines que je le connais et déjà je lui fais des avances, ma pauvre fille, y'a certainement quelque chose qui cloche chez toi... et arrête de faire le cent pas dans ton studio t'as l'air débile. Ça y est, ma conscience me parle. Perdue dans mon monologue intérieur, je n'avais pas entendu Edward revenir, il me fit sursauter.

- Ça va? s'enquit-il. Tu sais t'as pas à être effrayée.

- Mais non, c'est que je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, répondis-je.

N'importe quoi!

La pièce était bien silencieuse en ce moment, quel malaise et moi qui ne dis toujours rien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, donc je jouais avec mes doigts. Edward s'est assis à côté de moi sur le sofa et m'a demandé si j'étais prête à tester la première base, j'ai cru que jamais il me le demanderait, je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de tête. Il se rapprocha de moi à une vitesse dangereuse, ses lèvres étaient près des miennes. Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup, son regard était noirci par le désir. Mon dieu, embrasse moi avant que je me consume ! L'une de ses mains vint se déposer sur ma joue et me rapprocha de lui encore plus et doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser chaste. Edward se recula et me regarda, j'étais abasourdie.

- C'est ça que ton Jacob a fait ? me demanda Edward. J'hochais la tête de droite, à gauche. Edward se rapprocha encore une fois et déposa ses lèvres sur moi avec plus d'assurance en les remuant un peu. Je décidais donc, d'y mettre un peu du mien.

- Et là? me demanda-t-il.

- Non! répondis-je.

Edward m'attira et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser qui se voulait langoureux. Là j'en avais pour mon argent même si c'était gratuit!

- Et maintenant?

- En faite, je ne sais pas!

Je décidais de me faire joueuse :

-Remontre-moi !

**POV Edward **

La pièce était bien silencieuse en ce moment, quel malaise. Bella était assise près de moi sur le sofa et me regardait en jouant avec ses mains. Je lui demandais donc, si elle était prête à tester la première base, j'ai cru que jamais elle me répondrait, cependant elle le fit d'un simple hochement de tête. Je me rapprochais de Bella, ses lèvres étaient près des miennes, il faisait très chaud. Mon dieu embrasse-là avant de la dévorer. L'une de mes mains vint se déposer sur sa joue et je la rapprochai de moi encore plus. Et doucement j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser que je voulais chaste. Je me suis reculé et je regardais Bella, elle, semblait abasourdie.

- C'est ça que ton Jacob t'a fait? lui demandais-je. Bella hocha la tête de droite, à gauche. Je me rapprochais encore une fois et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'assurance en les remuant un peu. Bella se réveillait peu à peu.

- Et là? demandais-je.

- Non! répondit-elle.

Je l'attirais et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser qui se voulait bien plus langoureux que le dernier.

- Et maintenant?

- En fait, je ne sais pas! Remontre-moi.

Elle décidait de me taquiner, attend de me voir à l'œuvre.

Sauvagement je collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Je lèchais sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit et livra une bataille acharnée avec ma langue. Nous haletions tous les deux, aucun de nous ne lâchait prise. Je la relâchais toute fois et pris une grande respiration.

- Je crois que Jacob n'a jamais dépassé le deuxième baiser, je me trompe? dis-je.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas! chuchota Bella.

- Hey t'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas ta faute s'il était un imbécile.

Bella se mit à rougir, elle voulait me demander quelque chose j'en étais certain.

- Crache le morceau, Bella!

- Eh...bien. c'est que... hum! Je voulais... Non en faite je me demandais, si tu voulais bien que l'on fasse-toutes-les-bases-un-jour?

Alors là pour être surpris, je l'étais.

**Pas trop cruelle d'arrêter ici? Que va répondre Edward à notre Bella? Est-ce que je passe à la deuxième base dans le prochain chapitre? Laissez-moi des Reviews s.v.p c'est ma première fic! Merci bonne soirée! Aucune Beta à l'horizon donc merci de votre compréhension je m'éfforce de faire le mieu que je peux avec mon ami ANTIDOTE.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier! 

**POV Edward**

Elle venait de me demander si je voulais faire toute les bases avec elle! Seigneur tu as entendu mes prières! Belle me fixait intensément en attente de réponse. Mon dieu qu'elle est jolie.

- Alors? me demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

Elle regardait ses doigts et le trituraient. Elle réfléchissait! Mon dieu… ELLE RÉFLÉCHIT! Dis oui! Elle releva les yeux et j'y vis toute la détermination dedans, elle le désirait, oui!

- Oui je suis certaine, Edward! Dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Et si tu venais par ici pour me montrer cette première base? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris comment elle fonctionne!

- Euh! Bien…je ne voudrais pas…tu sais!

- Allez quoi Edward je ne vais pas te manger tout rond! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bella…

- Quoi ne me dis pas que j'ai réussi a te couper le sifflet?

- C'est pas ça c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si…entreprenante!

- Ah! Et bien désoler! Tu veux recommencer et que je sois timide et toi entreprenant? Me demanda Bella.

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas et me ressaisit. Rapidement je me suis rapproché de Bella et lui ai saisit la nuque de ma main droite pour la rapproché de moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire le mot Embrassé nos bouches étaient soudé l'une à l'autre. Ses mains s'étaient posé sur mon torse et se baladaient tranquillement. Mon dieu l'effet qu'elle me fait je dois me contrôler! Je me ressaisis et j'essaye de penser à autre chose qu'a son odeur, son corps et sa peau sous mes doigts…Stoppppppppp… pense à autre chose…ma mère toute nue… non!...ma grand-mère qui se caresse! Ah voilà, ça m'aide beaucoup. Sans plus tarder, je me décollais, à bout de souffle, de la bouche de ma déesse.

- Bella! Je crois que pour ton bien, nous devrions arrêter pour se soir!

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi donc? Ce n'était pas bien, c'est ça? Ou bien je n'étais pas à la auteur? Tu sais quoi laisse tomber.

**POV Bella**

Ça y est! Je ne lui plais pas! C'était l'évidence même je ne sais pas ce qui m'a passé par la tête quand je lui ai proposé de faire tout les bases ensemble. Pourquoi je suis aussi bête? Même Jacob m'avait repoussé. Pourquoi il voudrait arrêter sinon? J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal! Comment je suis le regarder en face maintenant que je lui suis indifférente?

- Bella hey! Ça va? Me demanda Edward.

- Euh… je suis désolé je vois bien que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je t'assure je comprends que tu veux t'arrêter. Tout façon qui voudrais d'une fille vierge et sans expérience, ça va, je comprends.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Me demanda Edward. Tu crois que tu as fait quelque chose de mal juste, parce que je t'ai dit que nous devrions arrêter pour se soir?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être sotte! Si j'ai dis cela, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te brusqué, parce que si toi tu n'a pas d'expérience, moi si et me contrôler s'avère difficile.

- Donc si je comprends bien, si tu m'as demandé d'arrêter c'est seulement parce que tu perdais le contrôle? Demandais-je.

- Oui!

Merci mon dieu il me désire! Je ne suis pas une honte! Cela va même jusqu'à dire que s'il avait de la difficulté à se contrôler c'était parce que je n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça!

- Ce n'est pas moi le problème alors?

- Bien sur que non! Me rassura Edward.

- Edward? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, tu comprends?

- Oui! Dis-moi, tu veux bien recommencer et ne pas t'arrêter avant la troisième base?

- Tu veux faire les trois bases?

- Non je voudrais faire les deux premières pour commencer! Dis-je.

Edward semblait figé dans ses pensées, donc j'entrepris je l'embrassé et de le caresser sur le torse au-dessus de sa chemise deux bases c'est tout simple! Même pas le temps de savouré mon initiative qu'il se jeta sur mon coup avec ardeur. C'est lèvre laissaient une traînée bouillante partout où celle-ci avaient passées. Tranquillement Edward déposa ses mains sur mes sein puis il les fit descendre le long de mon abdomen, Edward hésitait à continué. Je descendis donc, mes lèvres sur sa gorge et l'entendit gémir. Je me penchais vers lui et passais ma jambe gauche par dessus lui pour me retrouvé à califourchon. Edward se figea surpris et hésitant. Je lui donnais un léger coup de hanche, créant une douce friction entre lui et moi, pour qu'il continue ses caresses. Des doigts se promenaient de mon coup à ma poitrine, qu'il avait décidé de s'occuper enfin! Je me sens de plus en plus humide, mon dieu est-ce possible qu'il me fait cette effet? Edward pinçait un de mes mamelons par-dessus ma chemise et avec cette nouvelle sensation je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

- Ça va Bella? Me demanda Edward.

- Tais-toi et continuuuue! Dis-je lorsqu'il recommença.

Tranquillement j'ai sentis ses doigts descendre vers mon centre. Une inquiétude fit surface au moment ou il allait déposer sa main sur mon jeans.

- Edward? Il cessa tout mouvement en gardant sa main droite en suspend.

- Oui? Me demanda-t-il avec un air incertain.

- Je…

- Tu…

- Je me demandais si… eh bien…

- Tu veux me montrer?

- Est-ce que c'est normal…eh bien tu sais mes réactions? Dis-je en pointant vers le bas.

- Tes réactions? Répéta t-il surprit.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- Mais Bella je ne suis même pas sur de comprendre de quel réaction tu parles!

- Je veux savoir pourquoi… je…

- Et je lui saisis la main et la déposa sur mon sexe bouillant d'excitation et je poursuivi en chuchotant

- Ça est-ce que c'est normal que je sois disons…euh! humide?

- Et il partit dans un grand rire où lui seul trouvait ma question bien amusante. J'étais vexé, je prenait la peine de lui demandé et lui riait a plein poumon.

- Oh! Fait pas cette tête Bella, excuse moi, je suis désolé, c'est que j'ai perdu de vu que tu es nouvelle dans ce domaine. Et oui, ma belle c'est une réaction normal ne t'en fait surtout pas! Me dit-il tout en recommençant ses douces tortures.

Il caressait mon sexe sensuellement par-dessus mon jean et j'ai gémis bruyamment dans sa bouche. Je laissais mes mains traîner sur son corps d'apollon…Son torse, son ventre et je remontais mes mains a son coup. Edward se séparait de ma bouche pour aller mordillé mon sein au dessus de mon chemisier. A cette nouvelle sensation je créais a nouveau une friction entre nos deux sexes et c'étais délicieux, puis il le relâcha.

- Edward! Gémis-je. Pourquoi tu arrête?

- Bella je peux te retiré ta chemise, elle me gène?

En me mordillant la lèvre je la déboutonnais moi-même tout en me déhanchant sur les jambes de mon apollon.

- Oh, putain Bella si tu continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir.

A cette remarque je me fais plus pressente et retire de suite ma chemise et mon jeans. Edward me dévisageais la bouche toute ouverte. Toujours sur mon nuage de courage j'entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon et son chandail.

**POV Edward**

Je la sentais partout sur mon corps et c'est juste divin…elle ne cessait de se déhanché sur mon sexe. J'étais proche de limbe. Son corps est parfait pour le mien…Mes mains sont parfaites pour ses seins…elle est juste parfaite…Je m'allongeais sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas peser et l'embrassait tendrement. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de ses première bases et j'allais m'assuré qu'elle ne m'oublie jamais…Je continuais à l'embrasser et je descendis vers son cou…Je relevais la tête pour avoir son accord pour retirer sa lingerie plus que gênante. Je retirais son soutient gorge très doucement pour dévoiler ses courbes parfaites. Je la dévorais des yeux littéralement et inévitablement…Elle remonta ses mains vers ses seins pour les cacher…son visage est rouge de gêne, mais quelques secondes plus tard je l'en empêchait.

- Tu es magnifique ne te cache pas.

Et c'est sur cette phrase de que je l'embrassais derechef et nous succombions a notre nouvelle flamme sans nous précipité.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui se le demande je vais essayer de fair chapitres par jours durant mes trois semaine de vacance sauf les weekends! Donc; **

**lili6213**** ne t'en fait pas ça arrive! Merci beaucoup pour tes Reviews. **

**miss angel whitlock salvatore**** je ne veux en aucun cas la mort de mes lectrice merci à toi aussi pour tes Reviews.**

**Guest non, non ils ne se sont pas envoyé en l'air, ils se sont plus découvert c'est seulement les deux premières bases, merci.  
**

**Vous êtes mes premières, Merci de m'encourager je prend note de tout vos Reviews! **

**Bon trêve de bavardage et Bonne lecture.**

**POV Bella**

Ma soirée que j'avais passée avec Edward avait été la meilleure de ma vie. Il avait été si doux, sensuelle et attentionné, dans sa façon de me caressé ou juste de me chuchoté, que je suis magnifique. Je l'aime bien cet apollon. Il est hors de question que je laisse filer entre mes doigts. J'étais encore allongé sur mon lit à me remettre de notre soirée, qui avait fini très tard ou très tôt? Quand mon portable sonna.

_**J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie. **_

_**Merci d'être toi Bella, bonne journée de cours. x **_

_**E.**_

Et oui, journée de cours! Comment me concentré durant mes cours de Mandarin? Je lui répondis brièvement et me préparais rapidement pour mon cours de 8h00.

-Bonjour et bienvenue! Avez-vous bien dormit? Demanda Xu Péng, mon professeur de Mandarin.

La classe restait silencieuse.

- Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir les salutations. Répétez après moi; ni hao…

- Ni hao. Dîmes-nous tous ensemble.

- Très bien! Nous félicita le professeur. Maintenant mettez-vous en équipe et faites les exercices à la page 15.

Ah! Pas du travail d'équipe! Je ne connais personne, avec je vais me mettre en équipe. Pendant mon débat intérieur avec moi-même, un petit lutin rechargé à la pile énergizer est apparue dans mon champ de vision.

- Salut! Hum tu es Bella c'est ça? Me questionna le lutin Redbulliser

- Euh! oui je suis Bella et toi?

- Moi… je suis Alice! Dis, tu es seul? Tu voudrais te mettre avec moi pour les exercices?

- Euh! d'accord, mais dit moi es-tu toujours survolté a se point? Demandais-je

- Moi! Survolté, mais tu rigole. Je suis très calme, pourtant. Est-ce que j'ai oublié de prendre mon Ritallin? Hum non je ne crois pas!

- Ok! Alice on le fait se travail? dis-je.

Alice c'est ressaisit, puis saisit une chaise pour s'asseoir prêt de moi. Elle ouvrit son cahier de Mandarin puis en fixait les pages avec un air horrifié. Elle échangeait un regard entre moi et le livre a plusieurs reprises. Je me demandais si elle allait bien!

- Alice est-ce que ça va?

- Ô Bella je n'y comprends rien! Il faut que tu m'aide!

- Ok! Alice et si tu venais à la maison se soir pour que je t'aide? J'ai plutôt une bonne moyenne!

- Tu voudrais? chuchota Alice.

- Bien sûr, on pourra même se commander une pizza!

- Ô Bella tu es la meilleure. Elle déposa une bise sur ma joue.

Nous étions toute les deux assises sur mon sofa entrain de révisé notre Mandarin avec notre part de pizza. Alice commençais peu à peu a comprendre nos exercices, elle était bien contente de son avancé.

- Bon j'en ai assez maintenant, parle moi de toi Bella!

- Eh bien… j'étudie le Mandarin et l'espagnol, mais sa tu le sais déjà!

- Tu as un petit ami?

- En faite je ne sais pas c'est quoi notre statue!

- Vous en êtes où?

- On en est où?

- Bien oui, tu sais… les petits baiser ou les langoureux?

- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Répondis-je quand soudains la porte d'entrer s'ouvra avec un Edward torse nue.

- Salut ma belle! Cria-t-il puis il se figea. Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici?

- Je pourrais te retourné la question! Répondit celle-ci en lui montrant du doigt son torse nue. Surtout a moitié habillé.

- Je viens voir ma Bella. Dit-il

Alice me regarde et répète je viens voir ma Bella en mimant les mots. Et me dit sérieusement :

- Si ça ce n'est pas sérieux, Bella, je ne suis pas Alice!

- De quoi tu parle Alice? Demandait Edward.

- Arh! Va-t'en craitin! On discute Bella et moi.

- Je suis désolé Edward j'avais complètement oublié que nous devions nous voir se soir, mais d'où vous connaissez vous?

- C'est ma sœur.

- Et moi, mon frère. Bon bien, Bella je crois que je vais y allez, j'ai mon Jazounet qui m'attend!

- Euh! oui pas de problème on se voit demain?

- Oui! Chiao les tourterauts.

Edward et moi étions couchés collé dans mon lit, que j'aime être dans ses bras, ils sont chaud et doux. Edward me caressait mon bras pour d=que je m'endorme et je décidais qu'il était tant de clarifié la situation.

- Edward… est-ce que l'on est un couple?

- Euh… tu veux qu'on le soit? Me demanda-t'il (Alex :mauvaise réponse!)

- Mais toi, tu nous vois comment?

- Et si je te disais, que je me fiche de notre statue et que le plus important pour moi c'est simplement d'être avec toi?

- Alors, moi je te réponds que nous sommes un couple. Dis-je avant de me retourné vers lui et de lui offrir un tendre baiser, je délaissais ses lèvres pour lui dire :

- Edward je crois que… je… t'aime.

- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi.

* * *

**Bon je sais c'est un petit chapitre, mais il est là! juste pour vous qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Dites-moi que pourrait-il se passé dans le prochain chapitre? c'est vous qui décidez!**

**Bonne soirée, alexandra**


End file.
